1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, since a liquid crystal display device employing a thin film transistor (hereinafter referred to as TFT) is excellent in quality and also in capabilities of displaying animations, it is widely used as a monitor for personal computers or as a display device for information terminals such as a mobile phone, etc.
Recently, in particular, the display device is demanded to exhibit added-values, such as flexibility in addition to the enhanced functions thereof. In recent years, the development of a display device by a plastic substrate is actively studied. For example, in JP-A 2004-046792 (KOKAI), there is described the employment of a plastic substrate in a display device which is achieved in various ways, and also the proposal of a human interface device wherein the input function is designed to be achieved through the flexure of the display.
However, a display device exhibiting such flexibility as described above is accompanied with problems that it is poor in mechanical durability and that it can be easily damaged when it is bent with a strong force. Although it may be possible to prevent such damage by protecting the display device by a plastic sheet of high rigidity, the flexibility of the display device would be sacrificed. As a result, it would be impossible to obtain a display device which is more flexible than that of the plastic sheet employed for the protection.